someordinarygamersfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Incorrect3/My First Creepypasta Ever- Hitman Contracts: Ghost Mirror Truth
Hey guys and gals, Incorrect here, and today I'm bringing you my first creepypasta I ever made! As of now, not to sound conceited, but I think of myself as a pretty good writer, and certainly an improvement on my former writing self. If you didn't know, my "first pasta" was Dreamer N64, but it really wasn't. Before Dreamer N64, I posted three pasta attempts, and all of them were utter trash. This, however, was my true first pasta I've ever wrote, and if you read you certainly will lose brain cells. I posted this both as a reminder to myself about how far I've came, and so that you guys can get a good laugh ;) Also, I feel as though I should mention that I left the grammar as is so that I can keep it to its true original form. The only thing I changed was adding paragraphs so it's easier to read. (Note: I posted this to reddit under a different name) In the first Hitman game (Contracts) there Is a door in one of the hotel levels that has a piece of paper tha says Closed on it. Many of you know where this is going but I'll explain it to the people who don't and than ill get to the story. If you pick the lock there should be a police officer that says "Nothing to see here, just a nasty accident" Kill him immediately. For this to work you must kill him because if you don't he will find you and stop you from doing this terrifying Glitch/Haunt. If you sedate him he will somehow just immediately get up and will screw you up. So anyways after you kill him run over to a room covered in blood and police lines. When you walk in bloodstains are everywhere. Head into the bathroom and look in the mirror. Soon a ghost will float out of the bathtub. (I shit you not a FUCKING GHOST) it will only be in the mirror. Break the mirror after it floats out. If you do this right then you should hear a blood curdling scream. If you don't you screwed up. If you didn't do it right a face will show up on you're screen when you least expect it. The devs put this in to fuck with you. They did it because one of the developers had one of their family members died (uncle I think) and added it in as an Easter egg. He only planned that and not what happens next. The bathtub should pen filled with blood. Shoot it 3 times exactly and a staircase will open in the room you start off in. It will be hard to find but it is there. Follow it up and there should be children laughing and blood dripping from the ceiling. If you follow it up on the walls written in blood it says "LET ME GO...WHY DO YOU TORTURE ME." If you look at it too long your game will crash and all your save names will have to be called "Why" and there Is no way to stop it. Keep on walking and there should be a door. Inside is a chamber and a man. You can shoot him or free him. Iether one is scary. If you free him your game crashes and all your save files say thank you and it will never work again on that console. If you kill him a door will open and leave to a hellish place. Chilling screams are heard thoughout. Mangled bodies are all hung on harpoons. Just keep walking. If you look on your map it is different. No people are on it and the top of your map says 666. Don't move or the game will freeze and will break your console. After exactly 20 seconds continue on and be sure to die in the next room. The man you killed will be there and he will shoot at you LET HIM KILL YOU. I can't tell you why though... The game won't let me... Nobody knows what happened to the game to make it happen. One theory is that when he added that Easter egg he pissed off his uncle and took it out on his game buyers. Oh no there he is.. please help me... Don't do this glitch please don't go through the torment I'm going through. He is everywhere I look every time I close my eyes its him..... Category:Blog posts